


Несказанное

by Not_your_Eve



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_your_Eve/pseuds/Not_your_Eve
Summary: – Зачем ты здесь?– Сказать то, что не успелатогда.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Nathan Prescott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Несказанное

Она пришла тогда, когда он уже окончательно потерял веру. Словно бы она знала, _**что**_ он хочет сделать.

Стоящая в проходе, вся такая маленькая и худая, _Макс Колфилд_ казалась **ему** призраком. 

Сидевший на кровати, весь бледный и искалеченный, _Нейтан Прескотт_ казался **ей** мертвецом.

– Зачем ты здесь? – спросил он её почти что равнодушно, ~~хотя втайне был несказанно рад~~ , – Пришла убить меня? Посмеяться? Или может быть сделать с психом-убийцей фото на память? А, знаю — ты, должно быть, пришла пожалеть меня, но мне твоя жалость и даром не сдалась! – парень начал закипать, но не специально; он всё ещё не научился контролировать свои эмоции.

Но она его удивила. Ни один мускул на её красивом фарфоровом лице не дрогнул. Она только спокойно подошла и села рядом, взяв его за руку.

– Сказать то, что не успела тогда, – посмотрела Макс в его воспалëнные глаза, – Вот, зачем я здесь.

Нейтан долго глядел на неё в абсолютной тишине, не веря в услышанное. Стрелки на часах медленно бежали, солнце лениво падало за горизонт, а мерное гудение ламп перестало быть назойливым звуком — ничто их не торопило.

Они продолжали сидеть друг напротив друга, наслаждаясь компанией. Их глаза с интересом изучали то, что находится за ними у их ~~со-молчуна~~ собеседника. Напряжение словно бы сошло на нет, и они почувствовали себя даже не кем-то вроде хороших приятелей, а теми, кто знал друг друга всю жизнь.

Впервые ему показалось, что слепяще-белые стены его палаты перестали походить на тюрьму, которую он сам и возвëл. Впервые за всё это время ему показалось, что пропахший медикаментами воздух сменился свежестью морского, залетающего из открытого окна. Впервые за целую вечность ему снова показалось, что он жив.

Ей же впервые показалось, что время, ранее стоявшее словно бы на месте, наконец начало свой ход. Впервые за всё это время ей показалось, что её сердце, потерянное на том утëсе у маяка, снова забилось. Впервые за целую вечность ей показалось, что смерть перестала следовать за ней по пятам.

Они так и продолжили бы молчать, пока девушка вдруг не закрыла глаза, а парень не подал голос первым.

– Так что? – задал он ей вопрос.

– Что «что»? – таким же вопросом парировала она ему.

– Что ты хотела сказать? – уточнил юноша, но ответом была тишина.

Тогда Нейтан заглянул в глаза Макс, пытаясь найти ответ хотя бы в них. Но он наблюдал лишь за тем, как буйный океан в еë радужках плескал бурные воды, отражая в них его собственные глаза, где выбросившиеся киты восставали из мëртвых, чтобы вновь вернуться в глубины океана.

– Ты когда-нибудь проживал один и тот же день бесчисленное множество раз? – вдруг спросила она его, переведя тему.

– Всегда, – честно ответил он ей, – Я жил с этим чувством всю жизнь, будто бы попав в бесконечную петлю, – продолжил Нейтан, сомневаясь в том, стоит ли открывать девушке всю вправду.

– То же было и со мной, – сказала Макс, крепче сжимая руку парня, – Мне смерть стала казаться единственным выходом очень долгое время, пока однажды не приснился **ты**.

Юноша вдруг подорвался, вырывая свою ладонь из её, и злобно произнëс:

– Так ты шутить надо мной вздумала?! Пришла поиздеваться, да?! – отчаянно крикнул он, снова закрываясь в себе, задавливая свои чувства и пряча рвущиеся наружу слова.

– Нет, – ровно и безэмоционально произнесла та, чем остудила его пыл, – Я пришла сюда, чтобы поговорить о том... – вдруг она замялась и отвернулась, подбирая то, что хотела сказать, но не смогла.

– О чëм, Макс? – обратился он к ней, немного успокоившись.

– Я... – она снова посмотрела на Нейтана, сомневаясь, стоит ли говорить о том, какое видение явилось ей, но всë же продолжила, – Мне приснилось, что ты решишь сегодня умереть...

Он пристально взглянул на девушку в попытках понять, правду ли она говорит. И, видя её взгляд, отчëтливо понял, что... _Да_.

Юноша вновь сел на кровать рядом со своей посетительницей и прикрыл веки, чувствуя исходящее от неё тепло. Он сделал глубокий вдох, после чего, открыв глаза, посмотрел на неё и произнёс:

– Это так, – взгляд Макс резко стал блестящим, – Если бы ты не пришла, я бы это сделал буквально через пять минут, – он кивнул головой на часы, а по щеке девушки скатилась одинокая горячая слеза.

– Зачем?.. – тихо спросила она, и парень лëгким касанием вытер влагу с её лица.

– Слишком о многом я сожалею, – сухо ответил Нейтан, – Смерть показалась мне единственным равноценным обменом за мои свершения. А всё потому, что я слабак: мне было тяжело жить и думать о моих грехах, – пояснил он, – А так... Я бы присоединился к Рейчел и её ненаглядной Прайс, прекратив свои мучения.

Из-за его слов Макс плакала так, словно из её глаз выливались целые океаны один за другим. Он не мог не признать, что ему это льстило. И хотя юноша понимал, что утешитель из него никакой, однако он обнял рыдающую девушку, ~~которая ему действительно нравилась~~. Она вцепилась в него покрепче, пока её слëзы капали прямо на его больничную рубашку, и эти влажные капли растекались по ткани причудливыми цветами.

– Ну тише, тише, чего же ты ревëшь как девчонка? – сказал он, после чего осознал, какую глупость сморозил, когда она стукнула по нему кулачком, – Но ведь я всё же, как ни удивительно, _всё ещё жив_ , – продолжил он, поглаживая её по спине.

– Но ведь... Ведь если бы... если бы я не пришла, – судорожно всхлипывая, ответила Макс, – Тогда бы ты... – она даже не стала заканчивать, потому что на неё накатила новая волна рыданий.

– Да ладно тебе. Одним ублюдком больше — одним меньше. Мир бы ничего от этого не потерял, – сказал он, продолжая утешать, и примостился подбородком на её макушке.

– Не говори так... Мир может и нет... – всë так же всхлипывая, продолжила девушка, – **_Я_** бы потеряла.

Он замер, перестав её гладить по спине, потому что его сердце забилось настолько быстро, что ему стало настолько больно, что он даже взвыл, скорчившись от этой боли.

– Нейтан! Господи, что с тобой?! – взволнованно спросила его Макс, мгновенно перестав плакать, а он уже перестал слышать, что она ему говорит.

Юноша только расфокусированным взглядом смотрел на неё, вдруг опустившись глазами на её соблазнительно выпирающие ключицы и тонкую шею, с отчаянным желанием укусить собеседницу за них, завалив ту на кровать прямо здесь. И сожалел только об одном — что они не в таких отношениях, чтобы он мог это сделать.

В конце концов девушка спонтанно охватила своими тëплыми ладонями его ледяное лицо, отчего он весь покрылся мурашками. Парень автоматически перевёл свой взгляд на лицо Макс и, совершенно не раздумывая, сказал:

– Какая же ты, нахер, красивая, Колфилд, – из-за чего она вся поплыла красными пятнами, и тогда Нейтан подумал, что это самая красивая картина, которую он видел в своей жизни.

– Стану страшной, если ты откинешь коньки прямо здесь, – сурово сказала она, пристально глядя ему в глаза, – Судя по твоим шуточками, я зря волновалась. Ты в порядке?

И он бы хотел ей сказать, что нихрена это не «шуточки», но не стал. Поэтому ответил только это:

– Теперь да, спасибо, – и взял её за руку, погладив. От этого действия она покраснела вновь, но тоже промолчала. Девушка долго смотрела на него, после чего вдруг, хихикнув, неожиданно сказала:

– Ты тоже очень красивый, хотя и выглядишь сейчас как труп, – а ему показалось, что это самый лучший комплимент в его жизни.

Макс широко улыбалась ему с поблескивающими в свете дорожками от слёз на щеках, когда зашла медсестра, сообщившая о том, что время для посещений подошло к концу. Той, к счастью — по мнению Нейтана — хватило ума выйти из палаты после этого. ~~А может, всё дело было в том, каким взглядом он на неё посмотрел~~.

Посетительница наконец встала, загадочно глядя на юношу, и уже собиралась было попрощаться и уйти, когда он вдруг перехватил её за руку и спросил:

– Так что ты хотела сказать _**тогда**_? – и он _точно_ знал, **что** за «тогда» она имела ввиду. Макс, довольно улыбнувшись, ответила:

– Что я простила тебя за всё, Нейтан, – после чего девушка направилась к двери. Но парень окликнул её и тогда:

– Макс!

– Да? – она обернулась к нему.

– Ты придëшь ещё? Мне, как и тебе, есть ещё о чём сказать.

– Только если ты _очень_ будешь ждать, – ответила Макс, ухмыльнувшись, когда уже выходила за дверь.

И обернувшись напоследок, она увидела его широкую улыбку, за которой прочла ответ, на не поставленный ею вопрос, после чего закрыла за собой.

Нейтан сидел на кровати, уже тоже ожидая следующей встречи. Потому что в следующий раз он _тоже_ дополнит то, о чëм не сказал « **тогда** ».

**Author's Note:**

> Апробация функционала aka "проба пера" на AO3. Изначально работа была написана, как и существует, здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9646032


End file.
